


Dementor Wrangling

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler interrupts Umbridge's first assassination attempt





	1. Pranking the Order

**Author's Note:**

> Minor crossover with Eddings' Talmuli: Very minor. Mostly purely HP world.
> 
> "The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."
> 
> 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

_Excerpt quotes from OOTP (Under Fair Use)_

**He did not know how long he had sat on the swing before the sound of voices interrupted his musings and he looked up. The streetlamps from the surrounding roads were casting a misty glow strong enough to silhouette a group of people making their way across the park. One of them were singing a crude song. The others were laughing. A soft ticking noise came from the several expensive racing bikes that they were wheeling along.**

**Harry knew who those people were. The figure in front was unmistakably his cousin, Dudley Dursley, wending his way home, accompanied by his faithful gang.**

**Harry watched the dark figured crossing the grass and wondered who they had beaten up tonight. Look round, Harry found himself thinking as he watched them. Come on … look round … I'm sitting here all alone … come and have a go…**

**If Dudley's friends saw him sitting here, they would be sure to make a beeline, and what would Dudley do then? He wouldn't want to lose face in front of the gang, but he'd be terrified of provoking Harry … it would be really fun to watch Dudley's dilemma, to taunt him, watch him, with him powerless to respond**

**… and if any of the others tried hitting Harry, he was ready- he had his wand. Let them try … he'd love to vent some of his frustration on the boys who had made his life hell.**

**But they didn't turn around, they didn't see him, they were almost at the railings. Harry mastered the impulse to call after them .. Seeking a fight was not a smart move … he must not use magic… he would be risking expulsion again.**

**The voices of Dudley's gang died away; they were out of sight, heading along Magnolia Road.**

* * *

As Harry privately lamented the loss off the interaction – regardless of possible consequences – he was distracted by a sudden light. In the corner of the park a blue pulse appeared and out of it appeared a figure. At this time of night, he couldn't see the figures features, but the obvious magical nature of the occurrence had him tightening the grip on his wand. He had been waiting for something to happen all summer, and it appeared to be taking place.

He noted, however, that the figure that appeared was dressed in such a muggle way that it was unlikely that any of Voldemort's followers had suddenly appeared. Because of this, his fear retreated, even as his interest peaked. The figure looked around and then suddenly noticed him. He mentally checked his wand grip even as the man walked over to him.

* * *

Harry Traveler looked around, recognizing his surroundings from his earlier childhood. He was in moderately good spirits, having just come from a world where he had helped save a kitten for another version of the cute little goddess. She had been hampered from acting without alerting her mother to her true identity.

Afterword, he had sat and chatted with the little girl and her gruff father. She had been fascinated by his existence, even as she was shocked by his power. In that world, magic such as his was only possible using the borrowed powers of a god or goddess. She had even stopped time so that they could chat.

In the discussions, he was fascinated to learn about the world he had arrived in and Little Flute, as she was called in that form, was excited to learn some of the magic that he could show her. She loved the cheering charm. It was so much more effective in a pinch when she couldn't kiss the person needing cheering up immediately. She still preferred the kisses though.

A demonstration of THAT method had led to the three talking about the power of love. She had refrained from "poaching him" (her words) but she quite enjoyed demonstrating her normal technique for claiming the worship of anyone she particularly wanted. Her "father" had chuckled at his embarrassment and explained that it was something that one got used to when living with the little deity.

The talks on love and power had led to a demonstration of the Patronus charm. Little Flute and Sparhawk were both fascinated by the demonstration and Little Flute had insisted on learning it. It took her ten minutes of theory on the uses and history of the charm plus a thirty second explanation on casting procedures. She got it on the first try. Harry was a little annoyed at that, but conceded that godly powers had to be worth something.

Sparhawk had taken much more time, and Harry was a bit relieved.

Sparhawk had to alter his method of casting because the world he lived in did not use wands. The use of his ring ended up being a good substitute. The three had then worked to devise a purely wandless method of casting it because most Knights of the Church had no physical focus for their use of magic and Sparhawk really wanted the secure communication method that the charm promised available for his Pandions and his friends.

Little Flute just wanted to play with the charm. The almost physical form of her white pony was more substantial that his own Patronus, owing to her nature. Sparhawk's took the form of his trusty horse, Faran. Harry and Little Flute had laughed when Sparkhawk's Patronus had tried to bite him – closely mimicking the nature of his horse.

The oddest part of the trip was when Harry used the memory of the little goddess's kisses as the happy thought his Patronus was no longer a stag but a representation of Mmmr. Any other thought generated his stag, but thinking of Aphrael created Mmmr.

For some reason, he had felt the pull almost immediately after that discovery. Sparhawk had shaken his hand. Aphrael had kissed him many times until he couldn't help but laugh, hug her, and promise his love whenever it was possible. Aphrael was sporting a smug little smile as he Traveled on.

* * *

Harry looked around quickly to make sure nobody else was around and focused his attention of the man wearing the leather jacket. Suddenly, the face of the man became visible in the light of a nearby street lamp and he gasped. _It was his own face_, or a reasonable facsimile of what he would look like when he was a bit older.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with growing paranoia.

Harry Traveler chuckled. "As hard as it is to believe, an alternate version of you." He looked Harry over and said, "Don't tell me. Pissed off and annoyed because you're being kept in the dark?" He looked around the park. "Has Dudley already come and gone with his friends?"

Harry was shocked. So shocked that his paranoia was replaced. "Yeah. He just went up Magnolia. I was heading home before _they_ lock me out for coming back after Dudley."

Harry nodded. "Well, I'll tell you more when we get you home, but we have no time to waste." Harry Traveler then started walking quickly up the road.

Harry, confused, followed after clutching his wand all the while.

The two saw Dudley and his gang moving off toward their own homes. Harry Traveler called out, "Big D! Wait up!"

Dudley turned, sneering at the sound of his cousin's voice. He was shocked when he saw his scrawny cousin accompanied by what appeared to be an older version of himself. "What freakishness is this?" he asked with a scared tone.

The two rapidly met up with Dudley. Harry Traveler grinned mentally at the image of his childhood tormentor. "Freakishness you don't have to worry about. But in about five minutes there's going to be some_real_ freaks coming by. Soul-sucking creatures that make you live your worst nightmare." Harry looked over at a particular house and motioned the woman in the window to come out.

Dudley was terrified. Harry, having heard what his alternate said, began searching the surrounding area with his eyes. The three were quickly joined by Mrs. Figg.

Harry Traveler talked to her before she could say anything. "Get on the Floo and call Amelia Bones. We're about to have dementors show up and we need her and the Department of Magical Creatures here for witnesses. I'll protect Harry, but I might need his wand to help control them. Take Dudley and _get inside_!" He turned to Dudley. "If you want to keep your soul, MOVE!" The note of command in his voice had Dudley scrambling to follow the woman.

Harry looked over at the Traveler and said, "Mrs. Figg's a witch?"

Harry Traveler shook his head. "Squib. Dumbledore put her here to keep an eye on us. More on that later." He looked around. "Any second we're going to have two dementors coming in. We can't scare them off. We have to corral them. If I say 'Now', make a Patronus and tell it to circle the two dementors. Now, our Patronus is normally a stag, but I can change mine for reasons I don't have time to explain. So, don't be shocked. I'm also going to glamour my face to look slightly different after putting up some muggle repelling charms. Got it?"

Harry nodded his head in awe. His alternate self sure had a lot of confidence.

Harry Traveler started casting muggle repelling wards on the area the two stood. When he was done there, he moved his wand and cast a charm which made his hair turn lighter and his eyes turn blue instead of green. "Different enough?" he asked Harry.

Harry nodded. He then felt the chill in the air. "They're here!" He looked around and pointed. "There and there!"

Harry Traveler said, "A little closer to get them within the charmed area." The two dementors closed in from different quadrants. Harry Traveler gauged the distance and said, "I'll need your Patronus. I can't corral both at the same time. Have yours hold that one and I'll move the other one to it." Harry nodded. "Okay …. Now!"

Harry had been broken out of his funk by the unusual happenings and so didn't need the three attempts to call up Prongs. Harry Traveler concentrated on the memory of Little Flute's kisses and cast his own charm. Mmmr, small but powerful, appeared.

* * *

Amelia Bones found herself appearing in a muggle-looking home. Two of her Aurors were already there and two more were following. These made up the detail which answered more quickly when the DMLE Director calls. Also present was the squib that had called and a muggle boy that was trembling. She could feel the effect of dementors, but it wasn't that concentrated. The muggle was apparently particularly susceptible to their pull. The two other Aurors appeared behind her. She looked around. "Okay! One stay here to protect these two! All the rest, let's go!"

Three of her Aurors preceded her out. They suddenly stopped. She moved to see what had surprised them. In front of the group were two figures. Each was holding a wand pointed twenty feet in front. At that location, two dementors were being circled by two glowing figures: A huge white stag and a small cat which had a golden tinge to it. She barked, "AURORS! TAKE OVER!"

Two of her Aurors quickly cast and suddenly two more animals were present. She hurried over to the two figures, the last Auror following her. When the Aurors' patronuses were present, the two figures dropped their wands wearily and turned to the approaching DMLE members. Amelia was shocked to recognize one of the figures. "Mr. Harry Potter! What in Merlin's name is going on?"

The man standing with the Boy-Who-Lived interrupted. "My name is Gary Seven. I was traveling through the area and saw the two dementors. Seeing Mr. Potter with his wand and realizing he was a wizard, I quickly had his muggle cousin and a local squib I recognized move inside, asking her to call you on the Floo. I put up muggle-repelling charms and asked Mr. Potter to help me control the two dementors until the DMLE arrived." The man, Gary Seven, paused. "Why are there dementors in Little Whinging?"

Amelia was shocked at the man's response. She was relieved that the repelling charms were up. "I don't know. That's a question I will investigate quickly."

The man nodded. "If I might suggest something: Have one of your trusted men quickly contact Azkaban and find out who ordered dementors out. Before someone covers their tracks."

Amelia nodded. She turned to the third Auror and said, "Contact Magical Creatures to get a squad here to take these two back. Then grab Proudfoot and go to Azkaban. Get the records before they disappear." The Auror nodded and ran back to the house with the floo connection.

She turned to the two men. "Thank you. That was quick thinking. Do you have experience as an Auror?"

Gary grinned. "Some. A while ago. I'm older than I look. I need to get Mr. Potter and his cousin home. Can we do the interviews there? It's only a short walk over."

Harry was flabbergasted. He was terrified at Vernon and Petunia's reactions to having wizards show up unannounced. He then caught a surreptitious wink. Not knowing what else to do, he nodded. "Let's get Dudley."

The DMLE Director led the two figures back inside and found the Auror watching Mrs. Figg trying to get Dudley to drink some tea.

Gary chuckled and asked, "Mrs. Figg? Do you have any chocolate?"

Mrs. Figg looked over and saw the man who had gotten her to call the DMLE director. She noticed that he didn't look like Harry quite so much in the light. She nodded and went to her secret stash of Honeydukes. She took two pieces out and brought them back to the living room. She handed them off.

Gary turned to Dudley and said, "Big D! Have some chocolate! It will make you feel better! You too, Harry." He turned and said, "Mrs. Figg. Some for you too. And then some hot chocolate if you can. It helps with dementor exposure."

Mrs. Figg looked startled and went back to have a piece or two herself. She was waiting until she could call Dumbledore on the floo but she couldn't do it until she had some privacy.

Gary turned to Amelia. "Well, we need to move quickly before more Ministry personnel show up. Even with repelling wards up, as few people as possible should know where Harry here is. Too much fame, ya know? Do you want to come alone or bring your Auror there?"

Amelia looked over at Harry. He was obviously stressed. Coming along would allow her to ask some questions she wanted answered but procedure required the extra Auror for interviews. "Why don't I escort you home and we can make an appointment for you two to come in and give your statements?"

Gary nodded. "That's fine." He turned and said, "Let's go, Big D! We can get away from the scene and back to your house." Dudley was settling down as he chewed the chocolate. He was still nervous, but recognized that this freak had gotten him away from whatever it was that was causing his mind to remember those horrible things. Gary called out, "Mrs. Figg! Taking Dudley and Harry back to Number Four!" Mrs. Figg appeared with a very nervous look, but nodded. She HAD to contact Dumbledore.

Amelia noted the nervous look and resolved to ask about that.

* * *

Gary cheerfully led Harry, Dudley, and Amelia back to Number Four. He casually mentioned to Amelia, "Harry's guardians don't really like wizards. Be prepared."

Harry nervously looked at the DMLE Director, who had narrowed her eyes at the comment. Why was Harry Potter living with muggles that didn't like wizards?

Harry led the three to the door and knocked. The door was pulled open with force and Vernon Dursley stood there. "What is this? Boy! Why are you bringing more _freaks_ to my house?"

Amelia Bones took quite a lot of umbrage to that. Gary answered before Amelia could. "MR. DURSLEY. Why don't we take this inside out of the neighbors ears?"

Vernon stood back, retreating as far as he could. Petunia Dursley was also present and looking quite nervous at the group that entered. Dudley, being much calmer than otherwise possible after the chocolate, said, "They stopped something from sucking out my soul!"

Petunia gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. Gary said, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. I'm Gary Seven. This is Amelia Bones, Director of the Law Enforcement department dealing with your nephew's people. I and your nephew saved your son from creatures called dementors." Petunia whimpered. "Dudley needs to drink some hot chocolate to stave off the last of the effects. You might want some yourselves while we explain."

Vernon looked at the pale face of his son and looked over to his wife. She quickly scurried to the kitchen to heat up the drink. Gary called out, "Make enough for Harry too!" Gary grinned to himself, watching Vernon go between puce and green as he watched the people who had invaded his home.

Amelia noted that Harry and Gary both seemed inordinately amused about something. Harry just thought it was brilliant that the tables were turned on his relatives. Dudley just moved to sit down and wait for the hot chocolate.

Petunia nervously brought out a service with a carafe of hot chocolate instead of tea. Gary moved toward her and said, "Why don't you sit with your husband and I'll handle this." Petunia gladly surrendered the tea service and retreated to the couch to huddle with Vernon. He had retreated to the couch when he realized that the freaks were old enough to actually USE their freakishness.

Gary motioned to Harry and had him deliver the cups to the Dursleys, figuring they would react better with a more familiar face. Gary delivered a cup to Amelia. Harry and Gary then each took a cup for themselves and sat down.

Gary started. "Earlier tonight, two dangerous creatures appeared nearby. Your son was present close by. I, visiting the area I used to live, noticed your son and nephew. Recognizing your nephew and one of your neighbors, Mrs. Figg, I directed Mrs. Figg to get your son locked inside while Harry and I used a particular specialized technique to hold off the creatures. Mrs. Figg, a rather normal person who is aware of Harry's people, contacted Law Enforcement to come and help take care of it. Once they arrived, we got Dudley to eat some chocolate and brought him back home."

Suddenly, the group was interrupted by the sound of wings. As the looked up, they saw an owl fly from the chimney and drop a letter in front of Harry. Harry looked at the letter with some confusion and opened it. He read it over and then handed it to Gary. Gary looked it over, knowing what it would say.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Gary handed it over to Amelia, who read it. Her eyes grew wide and said, "Mr. Potter. As Director of Magical Law Enforcement, I hereby clear you of any wrongdoing. As there was an adult present, muggle-repelling wards, and you were acting in self defense, the Reasonable Restriction Decree allowed you to use magic to protect yourself and others. I will handle this tonight. I would like you to come to my office tomorrow at 1:00 PM and give a report. Mr. Seven, I would also like you there. Is there any problem with that schedule?"

Gary and Harry looked at each other and then Harry asked, "How will I get there?"

Gary chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I think I'm going to take you tonight to your friend Ron and his family. I happen to know the way. I assume Mrs. Weasley can make sure you arrive on time.

Harry's face lit up. "That would be brilliant!"

Gary looked at Amelia. "Will that work?"

Amelia Bones nodded, intrigued by this strange wizard. "Are you certain that you can bring him safely there? I don't know you."

Gary looked at Amelia and decided to give her a little surety. "Madam Bones, I am known in various places and at various times as 'the Lone Traveler.' Do you know who I am now?" Amelia was shocked. She recognized the reference. She nodded her head numbly. Gary nodded back. "I'll tell you more tomorrow. Now I have to explain to Harry and then get him to where he needs to go. We'll bring any more letters we get tonight with us tomorrow." Amelia nodded again, still shocked. "Okay then. Any more magic tonight here will be me. We'll be ready and out in about an hour." He looked over and the Dursleys who were watching the conversation with wide eyes. "Tonight, I'm taking Harry to his friends. He will return next summer."

Harry was ecstatic. He had an adult who would help him get to the Burrow!

Gary led Harry upstairs and helped him pack with the pack spell. He shrunk Hedwig's cage and helped clean up the room as well. "Harry, let's sit and wait for Hedwig and then we'll go. I can explain who I am while we wait. We also have to wait for the rest of the owls we'll get tonight." He grinned at Harry. "We're going to prank the hell out of Padfoot, Moony, Hermione, the Weasleys, and Dumbledore. You up for it?"

Harry, who was still upset over his treatment this summer, just grinned and nodded.

Gary chuckled and said, "Now, let me tell you about me and how I came to be here. We'll then see if my having become a secondary secret keeper in an old universe translates over this one. I think it will."

* * *

The mood at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was tense, EXTREMELY tense. Two dementors had been captured new Harry's summer residence. Mundungus had apparated in and having seen the dementors and the Aurors had retreated back to headquarters to sound the alarm. He couldn't even get to Arabella because there was an Auror there who wasn't a member of the Order. The chaos his report generated was massive.

Over an hour later, several people were getting ready to retrieve Harry and bring him to headquarters. Too many people now knew where Harry was and that was unacceptable. Plans were being made. Moody was running the show with Albus at the Ministry trying to handle the crisis there. Arthur had also returned to the Ministry. Kingsley and Tonks were not called in and so were on the retrieval team. Snape was checking to see if the Dark Lord was involved with what was happening. Molly was trying to herd the teenagers who were demanding information which no one had. Sirius was pushing them to hurry up and get his godson. Several Order members were trying to become part of the retrieval team.

Suddenly, activity in the house ceased utterly when the most unexpected sound interrupted everything that was occurring inside. The ancient doorbell which announced the arrival of guests had sounded. This should be impossible. Headquarters was under the Fidelius and only the secret keeper could tell the secret. Albus was still alive, as far as everyone knew, and so no one else should be able to share the location.

Moody used his eye to see who was at the front door. When he saw who was standing there, he cursed. He turned to Sirius, "Black! Have you passed on the location of Headquarters to anyone?"

Sirius was shocked. "You know I'm not the secret keeper! And I don't have the little slip Albus made!"

Moody sourly replied, "Then how come your godson is on the front stoop with a 'friend'?"

Chaos erupted.


	2. Teaching Dumbledore

Gary looked over at Harry with his face grinning and said, "Do we get stunned or no?"

Harry, having learned a few things from his dimensional twin and having become more comfortable with him, replied with some humor, "You said Moody and Sirius are both likely to be here?" Gary nodded. "Moody will want to, but Sirius ate rats for me. He'll stop him."

Gary, remembering the incident Harry referred to, laughed a bit.

Suddenly the door was opened violently and the two had several wands pointed at them. Harry looked at Gary and said, "Told ya." He turned to the wizards standing in front of them and said, "Professors Moody and Moony! Dogfather Padfoot!"

Moody snarled, "Get in here and keep your hands from your wands." Harry and Gary both entered, Harry dragging his trunk. He let go of it after they were inside.

Gary pointed his hand and whispered to Harry (loud enough for the three to overhear), "That's the picture of the Harpy. Padfoot really IS a son of a bitch."

Sirius barked a short laugh. The three were led to the sitting room nearby. The rest of the order were arrayed there, many holding wands.

Gary grinned at them all and said, "Hello, folks." He turned his head to Harry and said, "That's Kingsley Shacklebolt. Next to him in the pink is 'She-who-must-not-be-named' Tonks – she'll hex you if you use her first name." He stage-whispered "Nymphadora." A growl could be heard in response. "You know Mrs. Weasley. That's Mundungus Fletcher – the crack you heard earlier when you were under the window when you hit you head was him leaving to pick up some dodgy cauldrons. Sirius is why he has a black eye. Hestia Jones. Emmeline Vance. Sturgis Podmore. Elphias Doge. Deadilus Diggle. Snape is probably making sure it wasn't Lord Moldyshorts that sent the dementors so he isn't here. Mrs. Figg is at home, probably waiting for the Aurors to leave. Mr. Weasley is probably at the Ministry checking out what happened – unlikely to be questioned as to why he's asking as Ron is known as your best friend. Dumbledore is there too. Gred, Forge, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are all probably upstairs because teenagers aren't allowed in the Order – they're as in the dark as you are, trust me. Charlie is recruiting foreign wizards in Romania. Bill is at Gringotts. Percy is … a sore spot as he's a Ministry lackey. He doesn't even know his family is not at the Burrow. He'll come around, but it will take a massive knock to his senses. The Hogwarts professors are otherwise probably there." Gary looked around at the gobsmacked looks on all the faces of the people present. He then looked at Remus and said, "Okay, Moony. Hit me with a Finite – I've got a glamour on."

Remus Lupin – just as shocked as everyone else in the room – complied. He mumbled a Finite and shot his wand at Gary. Everyone in the room was shocked when the man's hair darkened and his eyes turned an emerald green.

"Hello, everyone. This is Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and Broody Saviour. I'm Harry Potter, Dimensional Visitor. Any questions?"

* * *

Order of the Phoenix members were all in a state of shock. They were standing around talking to other members while Remus, Sirius, Harry and Gary were having a pleasant discussion. Harry had been enormously amused by pranking the whole lot of them, and so had been broken out of his funk. It was quite late. They were all waiting for Dumbledore to be retrieved from the Ministry.

Mrs. Weasley bustled in from the kitchen with sandwiches for tea for the new arrivals. She looked on with disapproval at the levity being displayed by the four, even as she was relieved that Harry had finally been gotten out of that horrible house.

Finally, Kingsley arrived back and reported, "Albus is too caught up at the Ministry. He'll be here tomorrow and meet with everyone then."

Gary sighed and then stood up. "Okay. Dumbledore is playing 'Stay Away from Harry.' His counterpart did the same with me. I really didn't want to do this without him, but I guess there's no choice. Moody, Moony, Padfoot, Harry. Before Harry goes to bed, we have to take care of something. It's secret, so No, Mrs. Weasley, you can't come. Moody is Albus' second and Remus and Sirius are the closest thing to family Harry's got. If we don't do this tonight, Harry will never get a good night's sleep."

Gary led the group downstairs. "Sirius, this was the old 'Muggle Torture' room. It's empty and it's secure." Harry got a nervous look. "No, we're not torturing you."

Finally, they arrived in the dingy room. In this dimension, Kreature had not cleaned beforehand so the dust was very present. Gary sent a banishing charm and most of it disappeared. He then conjured a comfortable bed. "Okay, Harry. Lay down and I'm going to get rid of a curse you didn't know you had." He turned to Mad-eye. "I'll explain after we get Harry to bed when this is done. You can tell Albus all about it."

Moody nodded. "This is all pretty mysterious. Why hasn't Dumbledore or Poppy taken care of it before?" Sirius and Remus were both nodding in agreement.

"Because they couldn't. Resonance frequencies and all. Albus could have tried, but he 'knew' he couldn't." Harry had lain down and nervously took this in.

Gary asked, "Are you ready?"

Harry asked, "Where is the curse? What is it?"

Gary said, "It's in your scar. And I'll explain tomorrow. First you need to get some sleep. This will hurt for a bit but then it'll be over." Harry was shocked at that, as were the other three. The idea of getting rid of whatever it was meant he gave Gary the go ahead enthusiastically. Gary took his version of the Elder Wand and pointed it at Harry. "Finite Incantatum!"

When the light hit Harry's scar, and the black mist oozed out. Sirius was being held back by Remus. Moody was just shocked. The face of Voldemort appeared briefly in the mist and then it dissipated. Gary vanished the residue and asked, "How does that feel, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. He was very tired but he felt like a weight had been taken off his forehead. The low level headache he had been suffering from had disappeared. "This is brilliant! What the hell was that?"

Gary solemnly replied, "A part of a diseased soul. It's gone now and the dark idiot didn't even know he left it there. Should make sleep a bit easier tonight."

Sirius had rushed over and was inspecting Harry minutely. Finally Harry pushed Sirius off with a laugh and said, "I'm fine! Now I just need some sleep."

Gary agreed with him. "I'm going to explain to Alastor. Why don't you two get Harry to bed?"

The three left and Gary turned to Alastor. "Tell Albus all about this. Tell him that's two down and five to go before the idiot can be vanquished." Alastor nodded. "And for explanation about how I gave Harry the secret, remember I became a secondary secret keeper when the Dumbledore in my own universe died. Just because he isn't dead here didn't mean that I lost that status."

Alastor cackled. "That's a good one, Laddy. I'll tell you Albus' expression when I tell him."

* * *

Gary woke up suddenly with a feeling that he was being watched. He looked around and spied an old house elf looking at him and mumbling. "Why does miserable blood-traitor feel like a Master? Mistress is so disappointed. Kreacher wishes the mudbloods and traitors would all leave and leave Kreacher in peace."

Gary shook his head and said, "Kreacher. Be quiet."

Kreacher suddenly emitted no noise, even as his mouth continued to move. Gary sighed. "Kreacher, leave this room but do not leave the house. Clean the cellar fully. If you will stop speaking insults and if you clean the cellar fully by tonight, I will help you to complete Regulus Black's last command. You may once again speak. Do you understand?"

Kreacher looked at Gary with awe. He nodded his head. "I understand, Master. I will clean the cellar fully."

Gary nodded. "Go." Once he left, Gary cleaned his clothes with a spell and made his way to the bathroom in preparation for the havoc yet to come.

By the time he made it downstairs, the teenagers in the house were all in the kitchen eating. Mrs. Weasley placed a plate in front of him as he sat down. "Okay. I and Harry have to go to the Ministry to meet with Director Bones at 1:00."

Immediately Mrs. Weasley began to protest but Gary cut her off. "What none of the Order realized is that Madam Bones is the best possible ally you can get in the Ministry. Why would you want to antagonize her by not allowing Harry to make the appointment she set last night?"

No one had an answer.

Finally, the teenagers started asking questions trying to get information about him. Mrs. Weasley kept interrupting. Gary just sighed and ate his food. When he was done, he looked at everyone in the room and said, "Enough people. After we take care of things this afternoon, tonight we can deal with everything else." He mentally conceded that he and his friends were quite trying at that age. "Hermione, I'm sure you can research 'the Lone Traveler' and get what you need to know about me. Everyone, call me Gary."

Everyone who was raised in the Magical World abruptly looked at Gary in shock. That was one item that he had not explained last night. He had only told them he was a dimensional traveler.

Hermione and Harry looked at everyone's reaction and resolved to find out more.

Gary stood. "Now, Remus will accompany us as he is known as Potter family friend and few will question it. I and he can protect Harry. It's 9:00." He turned his head toward Sirius. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Sirius nodded and followed Gary to the hallway. "Padfoot. Sirius. I have an idea." Sirius listened carefully to Gary's suggestions and laughed. This would be the greatest prank.

The two made their way back into the dining area.

Gary explained while Sirius went to get the vault key. "We're going to get Harry fixed up with some decent clothes and make sure he looks presentable. If you want people to react well to him, he's going to have to present an image that he's respectable." He turned his head to Remus. "Sorry Moony, but if you're going to be with him, we're going to have to fix you up too – furry problem or not." He looked at Mrs. Weasley. "And his friends."

Sirius gleefully ran back in and handed Gary his key. He then turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Before you say no, realize that we're fighting for hearts and minds here. With me being stuck here, there isn't much I can do but make sure that the resources used in the past to push pureblood bigotry are used to fight it. We need your family – the biggest blood traitors in England – to command a certain image. It helps that the Death Eaters and laying low and will be for at least the next six months, not wanting to call attention to themselves, so it will be reasonably safe."

Gary called out, before a comment could be made. "Shut up, Ron. It's happening. Deal with it."

Sirius grinned at Gary and then turned back to the others. "Gary Seven here, make sure you call him that, will be taking Harry to the Ministry at 1:00. Until then, you all are going to be getting clothes and uniforms and the Black family will be footing the bill." He turned to two particular people in the room. "You two are in charge of making sure Harry, Ron, Remus, Fred, and George are fully clothed and ready to impress both muggle and wizard. Ginny, you're in charge in Diagon Alley. Hermione, you'll be in charge on the Muggle side. Harry, Gary, and Remus will most likely be leaving before you make your way there so you will be taking the measurements from Madam Malkins with you. Gary will be getting the funds from Gringotts. Fred and George are of age. Mrs. Weasley will also be there. So there should be enough wands." He looked at the two girls with intensity. "No one is allowed to spend one knut of their own money. On anything. Transportation. Food. Accessories. Wand Holsters. Shoes. Books. I don't care. Not one knut."

Mrs. Weasley continued to try to protest, but Sirius and Gary were adamant. Finally she conceded in a huff and made her way back to the kitchen to shut things down.

Harry grinned. He knew he would never get the Weasleys or Remus to accept money from himself. Sirius forcing the issue was the next best thing.

* * *

Harry approached the Ministry entrance in a huff. Gary and Remus followed, both quite amused.

Remus had capitulated to his old friend after a brief and intense conversation out of the hearing of everyone else. Harry had imagined that shopping would mostly be about the Weasleys and Remus. He didn't feel he needed much. Ginny and Hermione had nixed that idea quite early on. Their argument that if they had to suffer the indignity of being forced to buy new clothes, Harry's need was more intense. And the females had all gotten together (even Mrs. Weasley) on forcing the males (Harry, Remus, Ron and the Twins) into playing dressing mannequins. Gary, being the only male who was spared the treatment, could only stand back and grin at the others (when the women were looking the other way). Gary had handed Madam Malkin a bag with several hundred Galleons and informed her that the budget was unlimited, even if the time was not. He then indicated that the youngest Weasley was in charge with Hermione as her Deputy. This, of course, got Madam Malkin on board. Harry and then others were then poked, prodded, and posed repeatedly. When they were done, Gary had pointed at the three females and informed them that the boys would be getting butterbeers to recover from the incident.

Gary led them to a private dining area at the Cauldron and told Tom that there would be three more joining after they finished shopping. It was getting close to noon before the three female members of the entourage arrived. Ginny carried a bottomless bag that Gary had suggested to carry the purchases. They all got their food and with 30 minutes left before their appointment, Gary handed Hermione a purse with a large stack of bills that he had gotten from Gringotts as well as Sirius' key to hold on to at the bottom of the purse. When the three ladies had gone to freshen themselves up, Gary had grinned at the Weasley males and cracked a joke about Harry getting out of the torture coming. Ron and the twins were all quite annoyed. Gary's response was only, "There's no such thing as a free lunch. Sirius provided the dosh. You provide the amusement." Gary and Remus had waved cheerily at the three remaining males as they were marched, with the female Weasleys, to waiting cabs by Hermione. Harry was just annoyed that Remus and Gary found it so funny.

After making their way to the DMLE offices, the three had to wait for a bit until Amelia called them in. She had a few questions. First she called in an Auror regarding their statements.

Gary, under his glamour, explained what had happened the night before. Amelia dismissed her Auror and then started in.

"Okay, that's good enough for the report. I want to know what's really going on." She turned to Gary. "How did you know that the evidence could be found and Azkaban? I have a senior Ministry employee now in custody."

Gary grinned. "Well, I have some experience. Can I remove my glamour?" Amelia nodded. Gary removed his glamour and said, "Although Gary Seven is a name I've often used, my birth name is Harry Potter. And having lived through what my dimensional brother is currently experiencing, I knew what was happening and why."

Amelia was shocked. Remus, who was sitting in the background, said, "Believe me. Everyone else who knows is just as shocked."

Gary nodded. "Now, questions for you. Realize I ask these because every dimension is different. How independent are you in terms of power? Does informing you of corruption produce any results? Can you get someone a trial or exonerated with Veritaserum testimony and without Wizengamot approval? How much do you know of Harry's experiences at Hogwarts? Can pensieve testimony be used at trial? Can a minor's memories be used as evidence? Are you aware of what happened at the Tri-Wizard tournament last year and the murder of Cedric Diggory? Why wasn't the death of Cedric investigated by the DMLE? Can a minor request veritaserum? Do you know about Fudge's capturing Sirius Black at Hogwarts over a year ago and his subsequent escape? Do you know of Hagrid's being imprisoned without a trial two years ago? Was that legal for Fudge to order? Is Fudge's kiss on sight order for Black legal if he was in a courtroom GETTING a trial? If Sirius Black surrendered to you, could you guarantee him the trial he never received? Could he have betrayed the Potters if he was Harry's oath-bonded godfather in the first place? How much sovereignty do the goblins have? Are Blood Wards legal? Does a Royal Warrant have legal precedence in the Wizengamot? Does the Wizarding World respect the Writ of Habeus Corpus? Just a few questions …"

Amelia Bones went a little into shutdown. The implications of the questions she was asked were mind-blowing. She looked at the three in her office and noted that the younger Harry Potter and Remus Lupin were looking at the older Harry in awe. The older Harry was waiting calmly for answers to his questions ….

* * *

Harry, Gary, and Remus all took a taxicab back to Grimmauld Place. They could have apparated, but non-magical travel could not be traced by pureblooded idiots and there was no rush. Gary's questions to Amelia Bones had kicked over a hornet's nest and she had just had many more things dropped on her plate. It would take time to resolve it all.

The three had done a few things that afternoon which had markedly changed the landscape of the current political scene. Harry had been thrilled. For the first time, he felt that someone was listening to what he was saying.

It was still afternoon and Gary wanted to finish the work with the Locket and the Cup before the Order met that evening. With Kreacher's and Sirius' help, it was done.

The four then sat around, waiting for the teenagers to get back with Mrs. Weasley. They returned before dinner and Hermione turned Sirius' key and the remaining money over to Sirius. He took the key and receipts but split most of the money between the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione and refused to discuss it further.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix met at 8:00 at 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius and Gary insisted Harry remain when they all appeared. Severus Snape sneered mightily but kept his cool.

Dumbledore arrived just as 8:00 struck. He noted the additions to the room. He looked quite abashed. His first words surprised Harry. "Harry, my dear boy, I must apologize for a number of actions which I have taken over the years as regards your education and upbringing. Alastor shared with me the happenings of the night just past. I regret I never attempted to accomplish what has been accomplished and I wish to discuss it with yourself and your counterpart when this meeting has concluded."

Harry nodded warily. Gary's relaxed pose gave him confidence that Dumbledore was not an immediate threat.

Finally, Dumbledore sat down. "I believe the first item on the agenda should be a debriefing of the two Harry Potters as to what occurred last night."

Harry and Gary spent a bit of time explaining what had occurred all the way up to their arrival the night before. When they were done Dumbledore asked for the Ministry's reaction. He was no longer welcome to pass in and out of different Ministry offices and needed the update. Before Arthur could reply, however, Gary interrupted.

"Myself and Harry both visited Amelia Bones as regards last night's incident. Due to quick action on her part, proof of a plot from the highest levels of the Ministry to kill Harry was uncovered. Madam Dolores Umbridge is now currently residing in a holding cell at the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge attempted to prevent that, but Madam Bones showed him the proof of it and subtly reminded the dear Minister that Harry was still considered a hero to most wizards and witches and information on this plot without clear action from the Ministry would not be conducive to his position and power. He backed off quite quickly."

Tonks, Kingsley, and Arthur were all nodding in agreement.

"While we were there, we resolved a number of items with Madam Bones." At the interested look of most of the Order, Gary turned to Tonks and said, "Did she give it to you?"

Tonks gleefully nodded her head and brought out a sealed scroll from her robe. Tonks turned and handed it to Sirius. Sirius took it with confusion and opened it. His face went from confusion to shock to awe to glee. Harry, Remus, Gary, and Tonks were the only people in the room who were not confused. Finally Sirius jumped up and yelled, "Finally!" He grabbed Harry and capered about the room until Snape made an acerbic comment. Sirius blew him a raspberry and then yelled, "I'm free! Innocent! And here's the proof!" He waved the scroll in front of the Order as he danced around. Many voices were raised in reaction as Sirius glomped those that had visited the Ministry.

Dumbledore eyes twinkled as he regained control. "That is excellent news, Sirius. Congratulations." Snape was the only one in the room which seemed upset about it.

Gary then said, "Additionally, a memory of Voldemort's" shudder throughout the room "resurrection has been submitted to Madam Bones along with his reunion with his inner circle. She will begin to take steps and I recommend Professor Dumbledore consult with her tomorrow."

Dumbledore looked years younger as he said, "This is excellently done. Were there any other items that need to be covered from the Ministry?"

Gary nodded to Remus who said, "The item that we were protecting no longer needs to be protected." Several voices were raised in protest and Professor Dumbledore looked almost appalled. Remus finally quieted everyone down and said, "Harry took a secrecy oath to prevent the information being taken from him by magic or force. He then was taken by Madam Bones to retrieve it. It was replaced with a similar item which contains something else." He turned to Gary with a hidden grin and said, "What was it again, Gary?"

Gary grinned in response and said, "A memory of a particularly cute Goddess I met in my Traveling. The memory contains a remarkable amount of tangible love (one of her attributes) and somehow, I believe, her blessing. If Tom somehow retrieves it, it will do him no good." He sent a subtle nod and grin at the Headmaster. No one, besides Professor Dumbledore, had any idea of the amount of pain that Voldemort would feel if he unexpectedly came across a tangible form of love. Such was anathema to his current existence. "Madam Bones and the Head of Unspeakables have sworn to tell no one that it has been listened to and replaced. So, no more guard needs be kept."

Albus became much more sanguine about this development after that report. But he did turn to Harry. "I did not with to have you find out about this until you were older. I did not think it was time to force you to put aside your childhood with this information."

Harry shrugged. "Actually, knowing about it means that I feel better and more calm knowing why things keep happening to me. It will actually mean I can enjoy my friends and my time more."

Dumbledore's sigh at that was obvious to all. His remorse was quite obvious to Harry and those that knew him best.

Finally Gary had one more item. "Am I correct that you have not gotten a Defense Professor yet?" Dumbledore nodded. "And that the current curse seems to prevent anyone from serving more than a year?" Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I suggest a one-year contract. Seeing as you have an Order member," Gary pointedly looked at Sirius, "who has no current plans and is newly available, hiring him will give you time to search for NEXT year's Professor." Gary ignored Snape's sound of protest in the background. "As long as applicants know that it will be a maximum of a one-year commitment, a 364-day contract should prevent the curse from being triggered. You can then work at leisure on getting retired Aurors, Cursebreakers, or other qualified people to agree ahead of time and it will also mean that you won't spend the first month of every summer worrying about it. As long as none achieves tenure, it should be safe."

Dumbledore, as well as all of those who were aware of the curse, looked at Gary in shock. Dumbledore's whisper could be heard through the gathering: "Why did I never think of that?"

Gary grinned. "Something that your parents didn't have time to teach you as a young lad: An outside perspective is always useful. No one can solve everything by themselves."

Sirius, Remus, and Harry all had looks of glee at the idea of Sirius being at Hogwarts for the next year. Snape became, if it was possible, even more stoic.

Harry suddenly felt the pull. He stood up and rolled a parchment to Professor Dumbledore. "A present for you, with some few small notes of warning. It is regards your research project. Harry and Sirius can tell you more. It's time for me to go."

Harry looked at the people in the room and said, "Things should become easier that otherwise anticipated. I will leave you with some words of wisdom that I heard once in a muggle film: 'Be excellent to one another … and … PARTYON, DUDES!'" He grinned as he turned away. His form condensed to a small ball and phoenix song filled the room as it disappeared. The whimsical and cheerful tone to the music was obvious.

The Order looked on in astonishment at the event. Everyone in the room, save one, was amazed at the events they just witnessed. The lone holdout sat in the back and sulked. Severus Snape was not looking forward to a year with Sirius Black as a fellow professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the whole reason for the visit was just that one last item: Instilling common sense to Albus Dumbledore. I'm sure most can imagine the result of what occurred. The whimsical nature of Harry on this particular Traveling was a result of his just previous visit. Aphrael the Child Goddess of Styricum, from David Eddings Elenium, IS a whimsical Goddess and I could just imagine that having an effect on Harry. Aphrael was introduced originally as "Flute" and you don't find out till later she is a Goddess. Little was my own appellation to that name. She was reborn (by her own conscious decision) as the daughter of the main hero and his his wife, and is named Danae in that incarnation. Sparhawk knows, Elenia doesn't.


End file.
